


Everything You Ever Wanted

by I_am_a_guitar_pick (CammieBella)



Category: Doctor Horrible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fluffy goodness, no angst whatsoever, seriously, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieBella/pseuds/I_am_a_guitar_pick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy has everything he's ever wanted, and then some.</p><p>Please don't be put off by the lack of paragraphs! Please please please please please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Ever Wanted

Billy still can't believe he got into the League. It feels like a dream, never has he balanced on the point of a knife like this. The world is at his feet, he has Bad Horse's trust, and Captain Hammer is out for the count. He should be happy, he knows that, but it's so, so hard when Penny can't stand by his side. Not that Moist isn't a fantastic henchman, despite having a habit of dropping anything he tries to hold, but having Penny by his side would make everything so much sweeter. Oh well, you can't have everything.  
These musings occur as he trudges back to his crappy apartment. He kept it, sentimental value and all that, plus it's conveniently close to the laundromat or whatever people are calling them now. He unlocks the door and stalks inside, mood foul for no good reason. He skips the blog today, it doesn't cheer him up like it used to, instead making himself a cup of coffee in his painfully empty kitchen. He really needs to go shopping. It's times like these he misses his evil lair. Well. It was between something good and something better. He smiles at the thought. The coffee is soon forgotten, left abandoned on the side. Billy steps cautiously towards what once was the evil lair, watching for surveillance before letting the door open. He walks inside, letting it it swing shut behind him, and finally smiles properly for the first time in months. The room smells of cinnamon.  
"Billy? That you?" A softly happy voice calls.  
"Yeah." He calls back, running his fingers over the colourful bedspread before sitting, watching the beautiful redhead potter around the kitchen.  
"How was work-" Penny stops short when arms wrap around her waist.  
"Mm." Billy murmurs distractedly, giving her a kiss on the cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.  
"That bad, huh."  
"... Mediocre. I'd rather have stayed here with you." He watches her roll the cinnamon coated pastry carefully, humming softly, for a few minutes before he's forced to release her so she can put them in the oven.  
"I hope you like cinnamon rolls?" She glances over her shoulder at Billy, leaning easily against the counter, as she washes her hands.  
"You kidding? I love them." He says insincerely, smile not dimming a single watt.  
"Don't lie." Penny snorts, pressing a kiss to his lips with a smile.  
"I like cinnamon, and pastry." He protests weakly. Eyebrows are raised and heads are shaken before Penny resumes cleaning up.  
"How were things here?" Billy asks.  
"A little dull, I started a new petition."  
"Yeah?" Billy smiles. He loves hearing about her petitions. Penny stops her work and hoists herself onto the side, leaning back against the wall.  
"Mm. 'Clean up our streets'."  
"Got a focus?"  
"Crime, mostly aimless brutality."  
"That reminds me! Bad Horse nearly kicked a shoe when he found out about that new villain... What's his name. Real unimaginative..."  
"Doctor Bad?"  
"Nah, we got him to change his name, besides, he doesn't DO anything."  
"Johnny Snow?" Penny tries.  
"No, thank God, I haven't heard from that idiot in ages. I think it's Vigilante Villain or something." Billy makes a face. She giggles, listening to Billy complaining about other villains always made her smile. The way he talks about them is comical, and his face... Those little crinkles by his eyes, that devilish smirk, the way his eyes shine when he smiles... Penny's so lost in her thoughts that she barely notices Billy's stopped talking, is merely watching her with a small smile. When she catches his eye the smile twists into a smirk that she can never say no to. She hops down from the counter and wraps her arms easily around his neck, smiling when he kisses her.


End file.
